Pesadilla
by maribelcullen
Summary: A Milah le atormenta haber abandonado a su hijo por un pirata. Este fic participa en el reto "Juego de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"


Este fic participa en el reto "Juego de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke". Ni los personajes, ni Once Upon a Time me pertenece. Me toco escribir sobre Mila, está situado durante el tiempo que estuvo con Killiam.

 _Estaba corriendo en el bosque, podía ver la mi antigua casa a lo lejos, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaba que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho, iba a ver de nuevo a mi hijo mi bebé, cuando entre la casa estaba vacía y llena de polvo como si estuviera abandonada hace tiempo._

 _Recorrí la cabaña, ahí estaba la cama de Bae pero la ropa de cama estaba hecha harapos, Rumple se llevo a mi hijo nunca lo volveré a ver, podía sentir las lágrimas en mi mejillas. Salí de la cabaña, hacia tanto frío, podía ver caer la nieve._

 _Mamá - escuche a lo lejos un llamado._

 _Bae - grite, corrí hacia la voz, a lo lejos podía ver una sombra que se movía entre los árboles - Bae_

 _Mamá - volvía escuchaba de nuevo la voz, pero cada vez más lejos._

 _Bae ¿Donde estas? Hijo - gritaba, estaba en el medio del bosque, el frío penetraba mis huesos, ¿Donde estaba? Había seguido la sombra hasta aquí._

 _Mamá - volví a escuchar la voz pero están vez estaba cerca, cuando voltee mi a mi niño pero más grande._

 _Bae - le dije mientras me acercaba a tocarlo._

 _No - me dijo con rabia, sus ojos se transformaron en una mirada de hielo llena de odio y rencor - no me toques_

 _Hijo lo siento, perdóname por haberte abandonado - le dije mientras lloraba._

 _Nunca te voy a perdonar - me dijo con odio - lo preferiste a él y por eso te odio._

 _Bae hijo - le dije de nuevo cuando lo fui a tocar desapareció en el aire, cuando miré al piso había una lápida, tenía el nombre de Bae - no no mi hijo no puede estar muerto._

 _Fue tu culpa que este muerto - escucha la voz en el viento - mi muerte es tu culpa._

Cuando desperté mi corazón latía muy rápido, podía sentir el sudor en todo mi cuerpo, de nuevo esa pesadilla, llevaba años soñado lo mismo, voltee y vi a Killiam dormido mi dulce pirata se veía tan tranquilo, decidí salir de la cama, iba a hacer casi imposible que pudiera dormir de nuevo. Salí a la cubierta el viento tocaba mi piel, el movimiento del amar calmaba mi alma.

Cada vez que tenía ese sueño recordaba el dolor que le hice pasar a mi hijo, el era solo un niño, cada día me arrepentía de no haberlo traído conmigo, fui tan egoísta que solo pensé en mí, en lo que yo quería, solo suspire.

Hola amor – escuche a killiam, voltee y lo vi, mi dulce amor estaba hay parado viéndome, estaba solo con su pantalón, me abrazo podía sentir sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Solo quería ver el amanecer – le dije mientras ponía mi cara en su pecho.

Amor te conozco, otra vez la misma pesadilla – me dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte, amaba esos abrazos eran de lo que podían unir todas mis piezas rotas y juntarlas – sabes que tu hijo te ama.

Killiam mi hijo me debe odiar, lo abandone…

Amor claro que no…

Como que no Killiam, lo deje – le dije mientras lo soltaba y miraba el mar – siempre dije que mi esposo era un cobarde, pero yo lo soy aun más, puse mis necesidades antes que la de mi hijo, debí traerlo conmigo.

Sabes que podemos buscarlo el día que quieras – me dijo mi dulce pirata mientras me daba un beso.

Lo dices en serio – le dije con una sonrisa, con mi hijo mi vida estaría completa, tendría al fin mi final feliz, tendría el amor de mi vida, una vida llena de aventura y el amor de mi hijo.

Siempre hablo en serio mi dulce y hermosa pirata – me dijo mientras ponía su manos en mi cadera.

Señor usted me confunde con alguien más yo no soy una pirata – le dije entono de burla.

Claro que sí, porque has robado mi mayor tesoro – me dijo mientras se acerba a mas a mí, puso sus labios cerca de mi oído y susurro – mi corazón.

Y tú has robado el mío – le dije mientras lo besaba – te amo

Y yo te amo aun más – me dijo killiam mientras me abrazaba y mirábamos el amanecer.

Espero que les guste, fue un poco corto. Me alegro a ver participado en el reto.

Hasta la próxima


End file.
